


Crimson Lust

by Miss_sunfire



Category: The Others - Anne Bishop
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Butch/Femme, Dubious Consent, F/F, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sunfire/pseuds/Miss_sunfire
Summary: Wolves and vampires and bears, oh my! Fae is an young dyke coming to lakeside to make a new start. She gets a job at the Stag and Hare, a newly opening pub. However, circumstances collide to make her a delicious snack for a gothy vampire chick named Nyx. Strangely though, Fae seems pretty unphased by the situation, and is actually pretty turned on by being munched on by a cute draculina.





	Crimson Lust

Police captain Burke sat down at a big wooden table, across from a rather rough and tumble looking butch girl, making a bit of small talk. He studied her closely, considering himself a good judge of character. 

She had long medium length brown hair with odd streaks of orange through it. She let it grow down just above her well muscled shoulders and kept it fairly messy. This uncaring masculine attitude was carried through in her clothes: a loose fitting black tank top, comfy well worn jeans and big leather boots. He thought it was perhaps an odd outfit to wear to an interview but he knew times were tough, especially with the limits the earth natives had put on trade recently. Her demeanor and body language carried confidence, strength and a strangely...feral quality in her almost yellow eyes. However, he didn’t get the sense of anything mean natured about her. In fact, whenever she flashed a smile it was full of warmth, mirth and was disarmingly charming. He thought that perhaps it was an affectation to compensate for her intimidating stare and muscular build. That was probably a good sign for her skills as a bartender. Plus, he knew she had already gotten the recommendation from Steve Ferryman, who he trusted, which probably meant she was either an intuit or related to one. Having someone who got eerily accurate feelings of future trouble would be very helpful to keeping the place from burning down.

Burke leaned back in his chair. “So, Fae, what makes you want to work at the Stag and Hare?” he matter of factly asked, getting to the topic at hand.

The girl shifted almost imperceptibly in her seat, clearly nervous, but hiding it well. ”Well, uh, I guess I'm new in town and looking for a job to help me get settled in. Steve Ferryman had told me about the opportunity and I thought it would be a good chance to meet some people in a bigger city. I used to help my dad run his small inn, so I have lots of experience tending the bar or making food at a pub. It seemed like a good fit and Steve said the job even provided living accommodations so I wouldn’t have to find a place in a new city.” she explained.

Burke sighed, unsure of how much exactly she had heard from Steve. He should probably make sure she understood why exactly the offer was so good and had been open for so long. 

“Look, you seem like a nice kid, and frankly I would love the help, especially if you already know how to look after a pub, but I want to be sure you understand what you're getting yourself into. Do you know what's different about the Stag and Hare from other pubs in the city?” He grumbled out, glowering at her intimidatingly. 

Fae shifted further, clearly increasingly nervous. “uhh, not really?” she queried. 

Burke leaned in. “Okay, so, where are we located right across from?” He gruffly asked, pointing across the street. 

”Uhm, I saw a sign that said it's the lakeside courtyard?” Fae answered.

“Right, so do you know who owns the courtyard and what lives there?” he continued.

Fae paused for a moment, considering. “Isn't that where the earth natives trade for human goods? Shouldn’t one of the shapeshifters be in charge of it?”

Burke nodded, knowingly. “Exactly. Now, since you’re new to lakeside you should know. The humans first and last movement hit us pretty hard here. Anybody who worked with the earth natives in any capacity was branded a Wolf Lover, shunned and violently assaulted.The earth natives killed most of the HFL membership during that big storm a few months back, so people are scared and trying to work with them again. Who knows how long that will last though. I bought this place because I decided it was better if the so called wolf lovers, which includes most of my police force, had some place to gather without worrying if somebody at the next table wanted to settle the score. That's what the Stag and Hare is, the den of the wolf lovers. That's why the offer is so good, Hazard pay. People may be cowed for now, but not for long if I reckon properly. You seem like a nice girl, so you shouldn't throw your life away and cast your lot in with us social outcasts. I'm sorry, but you should mov…”

Fae interrupted him “sounds like my kindof place. I'd love the job” she confidently asserted. 

Burke’s brain skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. “Didn't you just hear me? If you work here your going to make enemies. Hell, you'll also have to serve some of the earth natives. Simon Wolfgard’s already told me he’s going to bring some of the Sanguinatti and Wolves over tomorrow to 'learn how to interact at a human pub’. Aren't you worried?” he incredulously asked. 

Fae laughed confidently. “Sounds fun. I'm a big girl and tougher than I look. Listen Burke, I don't care if any assholes have a problem with me because I’d be serving the earth natives. I've already been kicked out of one home for being too fond of the feathered and furred, so living with the wolf lovers is apt. To be honest it sounds like you'll need more than a bartender. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm pretty strong, and I know my way around a fight. If some human assholes end up having a problem with y'all, I'm confident I can bounce them on their asses and out the door. Just give me a chance!” she implored.

Burke stared, shocked. He took another considerate look over the girl. He noticed the girl actually had numerous, though faint scars all the way up and down her toned shoulders. Now that he noticed them, it almost looked like the girl had wrestled with a bear at some point...and won. 

He considered for a second and then concluded that strokes of luck do occasionally happen. “uhm, er, uh sure. I'm not sure if that's hugely necessary. The earth natives will be keeping a close watch on the Stag and Hare for awhile just in case, plus most nights you’ll probably have a few cops around to discourage trouble. However, having an extra hand might give them more time to get here if there's a emergency. If you're actually interested I could definitely use the help, maybe let's put you through your paces for a bit and if you still want the job tomorrow, we’ll consider it your first official day.” He said. 

“Sounds perfect, you won’t regret it!” Fae beamed back. 

Burke sat down at the bar a few hours later, smiling contentedly as he sipped his expertly made old fashioned. He chuckled to himself, Fae certainly could make a mean cocktail. He waved her over. “Good work today Fae, you picked things up pretty quick. You’re officially hired.” He happily grumbled out. Burke pulled out a key and handed it to the butch girl.“That's the key for your apartment, it's right upstairs. I'll let you go on up and get settled. My house is just a few blocks away, so I’m going to head home and relax a bit.”

Fae giggled and beamed a wide charming smile back to him “Thank you so much Burke! Hope you have a good evening!” She replied. 

Burked smirked, “Well, don’t thank me until you see what it’s like when the place is fully open and hopping. I want this place open and ready by 11 tomorrow. Nadine is going to be in tomorrow at 10. She does the baking for the courtyard, so she’ll help you with food prep tomorrow. You’ve got a big day coming up. I’ll be bringing most of my men down for lunch and after work drinks. Simon should stop by with some of the earth natives sometime in the afternoon as well. Be on your A game!” He threatened sternly. 

“Understood Captain Burke. See you tomorrow!” She barked out, grinning confidently.

Fae locked up the restaurant and wandered upstairs, opening the door to her new apartment. It was pretty small, mostly just a kitchen and a place to sleep but that worked fine for her. She breathed a sigh of relief. “gods damn what a stroke of luck, this job is perfect.” She idly posited to herself. She did a little happy dance, thinking that hopefully this job wouldn't go the way the others had. Still though, she thought it best to keep her… unique parentage a secret, at least for now. 

Her stomach started to rumble after the long day and she decided to see what she might be able to whip up. The kitchen was already stocked with a few non-perishables, as well as a bit of bread and cheese in the fridge. She grabbed the bread and started to rip a huge chunk off it, but decided better of it. Despite her looks, she wasn't a savage, she was going to slice the goddamn bread and make a sandwich. She just had to find the bread knives. 

After searching for a few moments she spied a box of them on the very top shelf, handles perched just over the edge, barely in reach. She pulled the box off of the shelf gingerly with her fingertips only to have them slip suddenly and tumble down onto her. She yelped as one of the falling knives sliced a long shallow gash into her upper arm. 

Oh fuck, it's only the first day goddammit! She thought as conscious thought quickly fled. Her traitorous body reacted to the cut, releasing a rush of hormones and pleasure chemicals throughout her. Deep thrumming pulses of lust ran through her body, causing her to fall to her knees panting. She felt a burning ache settle into her crotch as her cunt released waves of juices and pleasure crashed over and through her. She moaned whorishly, face flushing as an intense squirting orgasm ripped through her body and thoroughly doused her panties and jeans. 

The release gave her a brief moment where the fog of lust clouding her brain subsided. “Fucking goddammit motherfucking shit, I’m too close to my heat, FUCK!” she shouted in frustration, banging her hand against the floor beside her as the pleasure coiled again, lashing through her innards once again. It pushed through her, enveloping her in desire to be filled, to be used, to be bred. She collapsed on her side, weak hands feebly pawing at the buttons on her jeans, trying to get them undone to seek more fulfilling release, but they were tricky and stuck fast. She started crying in frustrated desire, whimpering for somebody to come save her. 

Outside the window a cloud of smoke hovered in the leaves of the tree, watching over the Stag and Hare. The cloud of smoke had a name, she was called Nyx Sanguinatti. The vampires of the courtyard had been assigned to keep an unobtrusive watch in shifts over the Stag and Hare, just in case. After all, having a barely visible cloud of smoke hovering nearby was much less conspicuous than a giant wolf, bear or too big crow standing guard at the door. 

She was feeling a bored and a lot hungry, but a jobs a job and she had drawn the first watch tonight. She was thinking that hopefully her relief would come in an hour or so and she could pop off to one of the other bars in town to grab a quick late night “snack” before she headed to bed for the evening. However, at that moment her attention was caught. She heard a shout of alarm, coming from the apartment of that cute girl she had seen Burke interviewing to run the the Stag and Hare. 

Nyx quickly floated to the main window of the apartment to have a look. She saw the woman curled up on the floor of the kitchen, sobbing. Alarmed, nyx floated through the cracked open window and shifted back to human form. A somewhat petite women, she had long inky black silky hair, accented well by predatory red eyes. She stood in a long flowing black gown, reminiscent of old cheesy horror movies. While many sanguinatti were cautious to blend in to modern society, she was proud of her heritage. Plus she enjoyed the looks of fear and apprehension that occasionally flashed across the faces of visitors to the courtyard upon seeing her. 

Nyx rushed over to the butch girl, kneeling over her whimpering form. She was nearly overpowered by the scents of blood and lust coursing through the room. She idly swiped a hand over the oozing cut on the panting girls arm, bringing it to her mouth to taste her sweet blood. “Hey, are you okay, what’s going on?” She asked concernedly, giving the girl a bit of a shake.

The girl below her started and her eyes swiveled to stare at the sanguinatti. “Please...oh god...please, fuck me... hard...please, fill me, hurt me, breed me!” The girl begged and shouted, desperation in her eyes. Nyx started to pull back, surprised and anxious, but took another lick of the girls blood on her hand. 

An odd thought crossed through Nyx’s brain as she realized there was something strange with the butch girls blood. It almost felt like burning acid as it passed her lips, sliding down her gullet. She felt a desperate need for more as a warm pleasurable glow started to settle into her bones. The vampire’s inhibitions crumbled as she flipped the whimpering girl onto her back. 

Nyx flashed a predatory grin, eyes raking over the quivering form of the slut spasming under her. Lust of several kinds began burning and resonating through her bones. She leaned in to the taller girl’s chest and quaffed her sweet lusty scent. Nyx’s mouth suddenly darted forwards, needle sharp teeth piercing into the soft flesh of the girls neck. Burning hot blood spurted into the vampires mouth as she drank deeply. The meatbag under Nyx spasmed, wrapping her arms around the vampires shoulders, fingers clawing gently into the sanguinatti’s shoulders. 

Nyx dimly noticed a shudder run through the slut as another orgasm hit her. However, the burning taste of the whore’s blood was pooling in Nyx’s stomach and the scent of slick juices increased overpoweringly as the poor girls jeans soaked further with cum. Lust and desire ripped through Nyx, obliterating conscious thought beyond “fuck the slut, breed the cunt”. 

Nyx’s hand reached down and unbuckled the quivering dykes pants as she pulled them and the sluts soaked panties off. Nyx’s body reacted to the sight of her gaping slit in a primal, powerful way, realizing it needed another form of power to fully satisfy the needy slut below her. Nyx concentrated for a second as the shapeshifter slowly rearranged her body. A thick, hard, 9 inch monster cock burst from her crotch where her clit used to be. This was accented by her bones elongating as she increased a few inches in height, though still she would barely come up past the taller girls nose. Not done, she focused and heavy cum laden orbs appeared in a sack below her cock, even as her small perky tits expanded to an ludicrous DD cup, drooping heavily down onto the muscular girl below her. She ripped off her gown and threw it over her head. 

Nyx’s body flushed with strength and desire as the new form wove it’s way into her mind, leaving its mark on her psyche. Her hunger and desire spiraled out of control as she pounced on the wanting whore beneath her. She speared her bitch breaker into the gaping hole of the dykes cunt, burying it to it’s full 9 inch length in one smooth motion. Pausing for a second she clamped her fangs into the girl’s breasts, puncturing them as she quaffed yet more sweet blood. The instant Nyx’s fangs broke her skin, the wanting slut spasmed around Nyx’s cock as she squirt hot cum all over the vampires crotch.

The blood spurred Nyx on as she yanked her rod most of the way out of the cunt, leaving just the head inside. “Please, don’t take it out, fill me, harder, please!” The whore beneath her pleasingly begged. Nyx thrust back in obligingly hard, punching into the dykes gspot. The slut under her gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Panting with effort, the whore brought her legs up to clamp around Nyx’s hips, pulling the vampire further in to her. Nyx began to rut the whore with wild abandon, plunging deep in and out of her new favorite cocksleeve. She luxuriated in the soft feeling of her foreskin sliding back and forth through the slick passage. 

Ever so slowly, Nyx felt a warmth build up in her crotch, as her new sack tightened in preparation. “Ohhhh, fuuuuuuuuuCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!” The dyke beneath her inarticulately cried as a series of vicious spasms wracked her body, clearly orgasming yet another time. However, Nyx was not satisfied yet so she kept pounding the warm wet hole, even as some dim part of her was aware the poor slut’s head was lolling and drooling to the side. The girl looked barely conscious even as her legs remained clenched, purely in reflex around Nyx’s hips.

Finally Nyx felt her new form surge with power as the heat in her cock burst all at once, pouring her thick seed into the womb of the dyke underneath her. Nyx gasped and thrashed as rope after rope burst out. Panting with release and effort, she slowly worked her hips back and forth to milk out the flowing drops of cum. After long moments Nyx steadied herself and pulled her thick rod from the well fucked slut beneath her, prising the girls cramped legs off her back. As she pulled out she smiled in satisfaction as she noticed that not a drop of her cum leaked from the used pussy of the butch girl. 

Sitting back on her rear, Nyx’s enjoyment of the pleasant scene before her turned to ash as she realized what she had just done. “Don’t eat the staff, otherwise they don’t stick around,” was the one big rule Simon Wolfgard, the leader of the courtyard, laid out for all the earth natives. Not only had she just snacked on the poor newbie, she’d basically taken advantage of her in a vulnerable position and more or less ravaged a girl whose name she didn’t even know. She glanced at the very obviously passed out dyke again, and shame filled her because a distant shred of desire to fuck her again coiled up through her gut again. 

Feeling terrible about herself, Nyx set about to cleaning up the mess she had made. She grabbed the apartment’s first aid kit and cleaned and bandaged the girls wounds as best she could. She stripped the toned body of the girl beneath her, marvelling at the huge number of scars on her body. She noticed lines of regular deep cuts, each two thirds of an inch apart just under a jumble of thick wristbands the girl wore. Some part of her thought that was important, but she couldn’t remember why at that moment. She strained her newly strengthened muscles and carried the taller butch girl into the apartments small bed. Having done that, she mopped the floor of the cum and blood, before vanishing in a puff of smoke through the window. 

Nyx flew off to find Simon and meet her sorry fate. Fae on the other hand, slumbered contendly after the best fuck of her life. Her dreams were pleasant visions of a fulfilling life in lakeside, intercut with scenes of danger and violence. Hovering over all of that though was a wonderful caring mate and awesome sex with an amazingly gorgeous draculina girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately started this fic awhile ago, but got distracted. unsure if I will ever come through and actually finish what I've planned here. Sorry :(


End file.
